Ten-Tail Foxes and the Demon Princes rewrite
by Smiling Anime Lover
Summary: Yugi and Heba are the most powerful demons and happen to be ten-tail foxes. They have never left the FWC kingdom, but when they do their lives change forever. Rating may change, please read and review..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

I do not own Yu-gi-oh or most of the characters that are in this story. The only thing I own is the story.

'Yugi's Mind link' *Yugi's ancient fox language*

' **Heba's Mind link' *Heba's ancient fox language***

 ****Both ancient fox language****

Form (Mind)

(No POV)

A pair of twin fox demons were running through the demon lord's castle. The demon lord aka the Pharaoh rules over every demon in the world except fox demons, werewolves, and werecats, who consider themselves better than ever other demon. These two fox demons though weren't just mere fox demons they were ten-tails. Ten-tails are only born as twins each tail has the power of ten fox masters or five demon lords. The younger and more responsible ones name was Yugi he is short for his age, 16, most people think he's 10 or 13 he's better at transformation and is good with herbs and healing magic. Heba looks just like Yugi but is a caramel color instead of being pale, he's the stronger out of the two, the trouble maker and strategist. They were trying to get away from the demon girl who had captured them. Her name was Anzu and she was scary, she planning to give Heba and Yugi to the Pharaoh's sons for their birthday.

(Yugi's POV)

'We have been running for like an hour now I'm surprised that we haven't seen any other demons.'

' **Yugi we have to hide I can sense two demons coming our way!'**

We ran into the nearest closest and I put my ear next to the door having the better senses and all.

"Hmm that's strange I could have sworn I felt the presence of two foxes over here." A guy it sounds like said.

'Heba we should use the two demons to get out of here.'

I then heard the other demon speak

"Wait I sense something in that closet." Uh oh this one sounds like a guy also.

' **Yugi we will have to trap them and use their forms like you suggested.'**

The door to the closet opened and we saw on the right a demon that looks just like a werewolf we know named Seto but is a caramel color, but we could tell he was a three headed dragon. The demon on the left looked a lot like our werecat friend Ryou but this guy surprising was a fallen angel, I could feel all the evil he's done it almost made me puke.

"Hmm it seems we have two foxes that have lost their way." The fallen angel said.

' **Yugi follow my lead we are going to trick and steal.'**

Oooooh trick and steal Heba's favorite strategy.

"We are so sorry we were just in the woods and this mean demon lady kidnapped us. WAAAAAHHHHH!" Heba started to cry nonstop. Heba was doing it for a while and I was just watching.

' **Yugi come on. I can't do this alone.'**

'I'm so sorry I forgot.'

"Brother please don't cry we will be ok." I cried holding onto Heba.

"Really we…cough cough cough!" Heba started to cough but I couldn't tell if it was real or fake.

"Are you ok brother? Can you guys please come over here please and help me lift up my brother." I pretended to try to pick up Heba and fell gripping my leg pretending that it was sprained.

"Ow! My ankle I think I twisted it will you please help us?" I made my legendary puppy dog face to convince them even more.

"Bakura you get the one that's coughing while I get the one that twisted his ankle. I'm Seth we will take you to Isis and she will look at you two." Seth picked me up and then Bakura picked Heba up.

' **One….Two…..Three….'**

Me and Heba at the same time then kissed the demon holding us and switched forms with them.

I looked down to see a pale boy with tri-colored hair that was sticking up. He looked to be only to be 10 or 13 the most, he wore a black kimono with a gold flower pattern and he had, if you looked closely black fox ears with purple on the top, he has a little gold earring with a small pyramid on his right ear, and a gold tail with purple on the tip. Right next to him was a tan version of him, he wore a gold kimono with black flower pattern, his ears, are much more noticeable, mostly gold and the tips are black, his earring with an eye is on his left ear, and his tail is purple with a black tip. I then noticed then we were looking at our true forms.

"Hmm what should we do now Seth with these little trespasser?" Bakura (Heba) said

"Hmm I don't know Bakura maybe we should bring them to the pharaoh." Seth (I) answered back.

"What did you do to us?" I (Seth) asked.

"Why would you turn yourself in?" Heba (Bakura) asked us, I can tell he doesn't truly understand fox demons.

"We did something I like to call form thief, it allows us to steal someone else's form and with it we can have your personality, know everything you know, use your abilities, and we can't get hurt, any damage we receive in these forms will go to the true owner of this form when we give them their forms back." Bakura (Heba) explained.

"My brother forgot to explain some other things the only cost is we must kiss the person who's form we want to steal, we can control you when we want as long as you are in our forms, you can't use our abilities unless we allow you, and don't think about hurting our forms the damage will still go back to you later." Seth (I) explained **.**

' **Yugi they didn't need to know about the cost! What if they tell the demon council we wouldn't be about to use this technique again!'**

'We could just silence them so they can't tell them that. '

' **I knew that!'**

'Heba can be so forgetful. Oops did I think that out loud?'

' **Yes you did!'**

We walked up to me (Seth) and Heba (Bakura) and whispered.

 ****We the ten tail twins ask the gods and the shadow realm to allow us to seal the mouth of these mere demons so our ability 'form thief' shall never be heard of until our third kiss.****

Bakura (Heba) and Seth (I) started to glow and once the light disappeared we knew the spell was complete. Seth (I) grabbed me (Seth) and Bakura (Heba) grabbed Heba (Bakura). We pulled them towards the throne room, we had found the directions in their memories and learned everything about Seth and Bakura. Seth was the Pharaoh's nephew, has two cousins Yami and Atem, and that he is the wielder of the millennium rod. We also know all the secrets of the millennium item they sound like me and Heba's earrings that seal our powers and connect us to the shadow realm and to the gods. Bakura use to be a thief until he was caught one day and was sentence to death, but the princes helped him and now he helps train soldiers. We had finally arrived at the throne room when a guard stopped us.

"I'm sorry master Seth and captain Bakura but the Pharaoh is having a very important meeting."

"Well you tell them we caught two fox demons in the castle trespassing." Bakura (Heba) told the guard with high authority.

"Yes captain Bakura!" The soldier saluted and walked into the throne room.

"Wow you are getting better at your transformations." Seth (I) said, since he usually never talks since he isn't that great with personality transformations.

"The Pharaoh will see you." Hmm that was much quicker than we expected. We entered the throne room and bowed to the Pharaoh and the princes, it was horrible, for the highest ranking creatures out of the fox demons, werewolves, and werecats, to bow to this lowlife demon.

"Pharaoh we have caught these two fox demons in the castle claiming that a demon from our kingdom kidnapped them while they were in the forest." Seth (I) explained and while doing that I noticed that the princes look just like me and Heba's true forms.

"We believe they are important foxes since they are wearing kimonos most foxes unless it's a holiday don't wear kimonos anymore." I finished.

"Hmm bring the little foxes closer." The disgusting demon (lord) told Seth (me) and Bakura (Heba), we still did what we were told but we didn't like any of this.

"Hey dad these foxes look just like little innocent versions of me and Atem." The prince named Yami, I believe said stating the obvious to everyone.

"It's true they look almost exactly like the princes just more innocent." One of the council members said.

' **Yugi how dumb can demons be?'**

'Heba I don't know I just don't know. We should just get this over with'

' **I know what to do leave it to me!'**

"Pharaoh what do you wish for us to do with these intruders?" Bakura (Heba) asked I could tell he was just as annoyed as I am.

"Please call my royal advisor and tell him about the two fox demon that have trespassed into my castle!" The Pharaoh ordered the guard on his right.

' **Now all we have to do is get the advisor to at least send these demons to the dungeon and we are free.'**

I heard the door open and the last demon I ever wanted to walk in was Grandpa, but the thing is he's a fox demon why does he serve the Pharaoh.

'Heba after we are done with this our next mission is to figure out why grandpa serves this Pharaoh.'

' **Deal!'**

"Your majesty you called me?" Grandpa said with respect in his voice, which Heba and I had never heard before in our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Yugi's Mind link' *Yugi's ancient fox language*

' **Heba's Mind link' *Heba's ancient fox language***

 ****Both ancient fox language****

 _*"Grandpa's ancient fox language"*_

Form (Mind)

(Yugi's Pov)

I heard the door open and the last demon I ever wanted to walk in was Grandpa, but the thing is he's a fox demon why does he serve the Pharaoh.

'Heba after we are done with this our next mission is to figure out why grandpa serves this Pharaoh.'

' **Deal!'**

"Yes these two fox demons have trespassed on our land. I would like to know if you know them and if they have any authorities." The Pharaoh ordered instead of asked.

' **Who does he think he is doesn't he know that Grandpa is a fox master!'**

'Don't get mad Heba Grandpa is probably under cover'

"Pharaoh my apologies but these are my grandsons and they have one of the highest authorities in the kingdom, even higher than the FWC court." Grandpa answered while bowing, if the FWC (Foxes Werewolves and Werecats) court found this out he's dead.

"What!? These fox demons are your grandkids and have that high of a status?" Prince Yami yelled out

"Yes the one that looks like an innocent Prince Atem is Heba, and the one that looks like an innocent Prince Yami is Yugi."

' **Grandpa is dead meat Yugi!'** Heba thought with a growl.

'I know but why is he here though anyway!?'

"Yugi and Heba how about you two give Seth and Bakura back their forms." Grandpa said very kindly which gave Seth (me) and Bakura (Heba) shivers. Everyone looked at us with confused looks.

"What are you talking about Mr. Mutou we aren't your grandsons they are right there." Bakura (Heba) and Seth (me) said together.

' **Yugi don't talk when I do!'**

'You don't talk when I do!'

"Hmm if you're not my grandsons then why did you two just talk at the same time? Only my grandsons can talk in unison like that." Grandpa said with a smirk on his fac.

'Grandpa is as clever as ever, unlike these demons right Heba?'

"Ok you got us gramps but before we give these demons their bodies back answer us one question." Bakura (Heba) said full of rage by being found out.

"What are you talking about your grandsons are right here!" Prince Yami yelled picking up me (Seth) shaking him.

"Will you please not shake my form I wouldn't want to have your friend attack you and get someone killed?" I said with a snarl, since even though we don't get injured we can still feel what our forms feel.

'Heba I feel really sick'

' **I can tell you look like your about to puke.'**

Yami put me (Seth) down right after I told him to.

"Prince Yami please don't do that again it seems that Yugi is getting sick." Grandpa said walking towards Yami.

"Ok you got us gramps but before we give these demons their bodies back answer us one question." Bakura (Heba) said full of rage by being found out.

"What is your question intruders?" The Pharaoh yelled at Bakura (Heba) and Seth (me).

"We weren't talking to you!" We yelled at the Pharaoh causing the room to gasp.

"Grandpa why are you in this kingdom when you use to…." Bakura (Heba) started to yell until Grandpa glared at him.

"You may finish your question once you give Bakura and Seth their bodies back." Grandpa ordered us with a glare.

"Yes Sir!" We both said together.

We walked over to our true forms and kissed them. We now were smaller and looking at the two demons we had tricked earlier.

"Ok now back to our question." Heba and I said together.

"Why are you serving under the demon lord…" I started.

"…when you use to despise monsters and…" Heba continued.

"…you train fox demons, werewolves, and werecats how to use magic?" We finished together. This seemed to shock everyone in the room except the Pharaoh and Grandpa.

"I serve the demon lord because he is different then I believed at first. He doesn't rule his subjects with fear but instead with respect unlike the fox demon, werewolves, and werecats. You both know the only reason they made our family into such a high ranking after being a farming family is because…"

This time we shut grandpa up but not from fear but instead we did a force transformation. Now all you saw, instead of our grandpa, there was a big gray nine-tail fox demons even bigger than the pharaoh.

"Hmm it seems your force transformation is much better than the last time we were together." Grandpa said towering over us looking really mad. We turned to run but Grandpa picked us up by our collars with his mouth like he did when we were younger.

"We are sorry!" I apologized, shaking, while we transformed into our fox forms with two tails.

 **'Yugi I don't remember Grandpa being this strong.'**

'That's because you never gave him a reason to use half of his strength.'

 _*"Now Yugi and Heba I want you two to apologize got it?"*_ Grandpa growling at us, while brought us to the pharaoh and sat us down. He bowed before he turned back to his human form.

 _ ***No we don't want to apologize to this demon. It shows weakness, like you use to tell us all the time!***_ We tried to convince Grandpa but he just glared at us, when we tried to get away from the Pharaoh.

' **What do you think brother?'**

'I say we just do what Grandpa says before he bites off our heads.'

We walked up to the Pharaoh and bowed with our tails up and our heads down since we were still in our two tail fox form.

"We are sorry demon lord…" I started breaking the silence.

"…it is just we were scared since we had been kidnapped…" Heba continued

"…by one of your demon subjects and she had planned to give us to the princes…" I carried on.

"…we were just scared since we have such high authority and didn't want to lose it." We finished together and I noticed we both were crying. It scared me since it was all true. I felt a big hand on my head and I looked to see the Pharaoh petting our heads.

"Now don't cry can you tell us who the demon was?" The Pharaoh asked us with more kindness we had ever been shown, but after that his lips moved a little bit like he was casting a spell. I looked towards Heba who was just staring at the Pharaoh but the weird thing was that I sensed a powerful spell surrounding him. I turned back into my human form but instead of a kimono I had on a black sleeveless shirt, jeans, sneakers, black fingerless gloves, a gold watch, my earings, and a black choker. Since Heba was under a spell I decided to just pick him up. I walked away from the Pharaoh and set Heba down right at the door.

 _*Heba I'll be right back.*_ I whispered to him and walked towards the demon lord again. When I got back to him I could see the shock in his eyes.

"What thought your little spell would affect me? Your spell did work on Heba, since he's mainly the stronger in strength while I'm better at magic. So what did you want to accomplish with hypnotizing us?" I asked the Pharaoh walking so close to him, if someone pushed me I would probably kiss him. I looked behind and every last demon, except the Pharaoh and Grandpa, in the room had a dark orb ready to throw at me. It was so funny seeing them try to act strong, so I busted out laughing.

Grandpa looked at all the demons, who looked terrified of me since I didn't find them scary, and he held up the millennium key. I ran behind the Pharaoh's throne just after seeing the key. When Grandpa had taught my private magic lessons, he would summon monsters with the millennium key and make me fight them. At first it was fun and easy, but as time went on Grandpa leveled up the monsters that went from cute and cuddly to scary and dangerous. While I'm shaking suddenly, the Pharaoh puts up his hand stopping Grandpa from summoning a monster.

"Wait Solomon, why is it when you do something Yugi starts shaking, except when someone else does, while Heba isn't as scared." The Pharaoh asked Grandpa, while the Pharaoh sat me on his lap scratching me behind the ear, the one weakness anyone from the FWC kingdom has. I turned into my fox form with two of my tails, so the Pharaoh moved to my fox ears, making me curl up like a cat on him. I could feel everyone's stare on me, but I didn't care it felt so good.

' **WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'**

I flinched from how loud Heba yelled over the mind link, and looked at him, he had finally somewhat gotten out of the Pharaoh's hypnosis. Everyone in the room turned their heads to see what I was looking at, Heba who now was in his human form, wearing black tank top, black shorts, his earrings, and flip flops. Everyone in the room, even Grandpa, was shocked to see that Heba up and about.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Yugi's Mind link' *Yugi's ancient fox language*

' **Heba's Mind link' *Heba's ancient fox language***

 ****Both ancient fox language****

(Yugi's POV)

' **WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'**

I flinched from how loud Heba yelled over the mind link, and looked at him, he had finally somewhat gotten out of the Pharaoh's hypnosis. Everyone in the room turned their heads to see what I was looking at, Heba who now was in his human form, wearing black tank top, black shorts, his earrings, and flip flops. Everyone in the room, even Grandpa, was shocked to see that Heba up and about.

'Can you be quieter you're hurting my ears.'

I laid my head back down and stared at Heba. Heba glared at me and I rolled my eyes since I could see that he could barely control himself but he was trying to fight it.

'Heba you're going to hurt yourself'

' **Shut up traitor!'**

"What did you call me?" I sat up and glared at Heba. He smirked at me and crossed his arms.

"You heard me." Heba said and I jumped off the Pharaoh's lap. I growled and slowly transformed into my human form with the same outfit.

"Heba calm down before you do something you'll regret." I said and stood up straight. Heba growled and slowly walked closer to me. I shook my head and smiled at the Pharaoh.

"Will you kindly brake whatever spell you used on my brother?" I asked and he smirked at me.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about?" He said to me and I glared at him. He knew what I meant but just didn't want to listen to me since for all he knew I could be a high level council member not the ruler of the FWC kingdom. I glared at him and sighed. I couldn't do anything or else the demons would attack me.

"How about we play a game Pharaoh?" I smirked and turned around so I was facing him.

"A game?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at me with interest.

"Yes a game…ae you interested?" I asked accidentally forgetting about Heba and the Pharaoh nodded.

"Yes but I'll choose the game." He said and I shrugged.

"That's fine with me….what's the game?"

"It's a very common game in this kingdom….duel monsters." He smirked and I smiled.

"You guys play duel monsters?! I love duel monsters!" I was so excited and the rest of the room watched me surprised. They must have thought the WFC kingdom is too serious to have any type of games which actually was true but the last time Grandpa had visited us he had showed us how to play.

"Yes we do….how do you know about it?" Yami asked me and I looked at him.

"Grandpa taught us how to play the last time he came home!" I said and smiled.

"Oh are they any good ?" Atem asked and I smirked.

"Oh yes they are amazing. Yami and Atem just one of them could give you both a run for your money." Grandpa said and I smiled innocently when the whole room looked at me. Heba jumped at me and I rolled my eyes. I moved over and stepped on his back so he couldn't get away.

"Really? That's not possible." Yami and Atem said and I made a hurt face.

"That's mean of you is it because I look weak so I can't play a card game and beat you into next week?" I asked and sat down on the struggling Heba.

"No…it's just…." Yami tried speaking but I interrupted him before he could come up with something.

"I'm a fox demon and I don't have time for fun?" I crossed my legs and looked at Yami and Atem bored. They nodded and looked at the ground. I sighed and looked at Heba.

"Just because we're fox demon doesn't mean we don't like to have fun. We're teenagers still and we like to explore." I said and patted Heba's head. He growled and glared at me.

"Well I'd normally say lets have two vs. two but Heba's mind isn't all here so how about me and against you two?" I asked and they looked at me in surprise.

"You want to play even though you're going to lose?" Atem asked and I chuckled.

"Who says I'm going to lose?" I smirked and stood up. I looked down at Heba and sighed, he had fainted for some reason.

"Well let's go them….father?" Yami looked at the Pharaoh and he nodded in approval.

"But I warn you we play much differently than everyone else." Yami smirked and I shrugged.

"What you use handicaps?" I asked teasingly and Atem and Yami chuckled.

"No…let's just say that our way is more realistic." Atem smirked and I tilted my head.

"OK? Can we just start then?" I asked and took out my deck that I had perfected after so long.

"Of course we can." Yami and Atem took out their decks and the Pharaoh snapped his fingers. I looked around and the room was a little darker than normal. They must use the shadow realms for their games…..this will be interesting. A table appeared in front of me and I put my deck on it.

"Let's Duel." Atem and Yami said and put their decks on the table in front of them.

[Time skip]

"That was boring." I yawned and looked at the shocked Atem and Yami. I had easily defeated them with my Kuribo and multiply card. It had been a fun game but that was only because I only play with Heba and some of our friends from the WFC kingdom and that gets really boring. They had tried to do a tag team strategy but it took much longer than it should have. I believe that they had just not had the right cards at the right time or else they would have beat me. The game had been different though since the cards became real that did throw me back a little but then I got use to it.

"Pharaoh may I go to sleep?" I looked at the Pharaoh and stretched. I picked up my deck and Heba and smirked at Atem and Yami. They glared at and picked up their desk.

"Atem and Yami show Yugi to one of our guest rooms." The Pharaoh ordered Prince Atem and Prince Yami. They bowed and headed out the door, with Heba in my arms I followed them to the guest room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I don't own 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'

'Yugi's Mind link' *Yugi's ancient fox language*

' **Heba's Mind link' *Heba's ancient fox** _ **language***_

 ****Both ancient fox language****

(Yugi's Pov)

"Atem and Yami show Yugi to one of our guest rooms." The Pharoh ordered Prince Atem and Prince Yami. They bowed and headed out the door, with Heba in my arms I followed them to the guest room.

'Are you ok Heba?'

' **Yeah. I'm just a little tired is all.'**

'Did the pharaoh leave any magic in your head?'

' **Yeah but I'm fighting it off, so I should wake up soon.'**

'Ok do your best. I think that the princes want to kill me.'

' **What makes you think that?'**

'Well they both are giving off some evil vibes'

"What's wrong with you two?" I asked the Princes and waited for them to answer. Prince Yami and Prince Atem turned and gave me a death glare.

'Also they both just gave me a death glare'

' **Well if they do anything they have to deal with me'**

'I'll remember that, but I've got to go we have arrived in the room.'

We arrived in a pretty decent room not nearly as big as our room. The room had a door to the bathroom, two twin beds, a gold desk with a computer, and a door that connected to another room. Heba was still unconscious, so I set him on one of the beds. While I was tucking Heba in the bed, I felt eyes glaring into the back of my head. I turned around and as I suspected Prince Atem and Prince Yami were giving me death stares.

"Why the death stares?" I asked them and Prince Yami walked up to me.

"What did you do to Seth and Bakura?" Prince Yami asked me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I looked up and he looked me dead in the eyes, it was the first time someone ever looked me in the eyes. My face felt hot, like it was on fire. Prince Yami started to smirk and leaned down to my ear.

"Oh? Do you like what you see?" Prince Yami whispered in my ear. My face got hotter and I turned around and looked into a mirror, my face was red like a tomato. How could I be blushing because of a demon like this?

"Who would like a demon like you? We just met anyways. A fox demon would never attract themselves to a low life like you two." I said trying to sound tough but instead it came out as a whisper. Both the princes started to laugh, I looked at the mirror and my face was even redder. I couldn't believe it, I one of the highest ranking creatures in the FWC kingdom was being laughed at.

"S…t" I whispered, not even I could hear myself. Prince Atem and Prince Yami leaned down trying to hear what I said. My face got even hotter and one of my tails popped out. It was the first time anyone even had the nerve to look me in the eyes and then laugh at me. I was filled with rage. I looked up and both the princes flinched.

"No one looks me in the eyes and then just laughs at me." I growled at them, and let out my claws and got three tail. I walked even closer to them and pounced at Prince Yami. I started to claw at his eyes but was thrown off by Prince Atem. I looked at Prince Yami and I saw that I had only left two small marks on his cheek. This got me really mad, since I hadn't even truly hurt the spoiled prince.

I closed my eyes for a second, and next thing I knew was that I was surrounded by 4 Prince Atem's and 4 Prince Yami's. They all were looking down at me, but 1 Yami and 1 Atem was sweating. I stuck my hand through one of the Yami's, to see if it was real or not. My hand went through the Yami and I started to laugh. Yami and Atem were panting and struggling just to stand.

"You two stop this now before you kill yourself." I heard a voice say from the door. The fake Prince Atem's and Prince Yami's disappeared and I saw the guy who's form I stole earlier, Seth. He was carrying his millennium rod and a stack of books in his arms. I stared at him and winked at him which caused him to flinch. I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Prince Atem and Prince Yami fell on the floor, unconscious.

"So how's their magic training going coach?" I asked him with a smirk on my face and he had a shock expression on his face.

"How…." He started but before he could continue I interrupted him.

"Whenever we use form thief, we learn everything about the person whose form we steal. Also if I was you I wouldn't try to tell the others." He was nodding and bent down to the princes. He tried to pick them up but he was having a hard time, since he had the rod and a bunch of books in his arms. I felt bad for him, so I put my claws away and my tails disappeared. I walked over to the princes and picked them up onto my shoulders, with ease. Seth looked at me shocked, probably since I look like a kid.

"I can lift them because I've been through some hard training. You don't need to tell me where their rooms are, so just go to your room and finish your potions." I explained to Seth and before he could ask any other questions I left the room, heading to their rooms. Seth didn't follow instead he went to his room, I knew because the spell we used on Seth and Bakura also allows a piece of us to go wherever the creatures we used the spell on and keeps us informed on them, with an invisible little fox on their head. It's a ten-tail spell only, so only ten-tails can see the fox.

I continued to walk down the hall, ignoring the stares I was getting from the demons in the halls. A couple of the demons tried to attack me, since they believed I was kidnapping their princes, so I put up a barrier around me and two tails and my ears appeared. After a long walk, I finally made it to Prince Yami's room, I set them on the bed and tucked them in. When I turned around, I was grabbed by two sets of arms. I looked to the sides of me and noticed that it was two cat demons, in their human forms.

Cat demons are much different than werecats, they are a species of pets meant for demons and monsters. Cat demons have two forms; demon form: a cat with devil wings, and human form; a human with cat ears and a cat tail. They both looked like they were both 16 and guys. The one on my left had a scar on his left eye, wore just jeans and a small shirt that didn't cover his stomach, had white hair, and a gold collar that said Snow. The one on my right had a scar on his right eye, wore just a really long shirt and really short shorts, had orange hair, and a gold collar that said Flame.

They pulled me over to the other room and pushed me down on the bed. Flame and Snow then transformed into their demon form and fell asleep on my stomach. I would have pushed them off but when a demon pet falls asleep, waking it up is suicidal. So I transformed into my fox form with three tails and closed my eyes.

'Heba I'm in the bed room next to the princes' room.'

' **Why?'**

'The princes have two cat demon pets and they fell asleep on me.'

' **Fine but just telling you now I don't think I'll be waking up for a couple days.'**

'Ok, I'll try to find out as much info as I can, while you are healing.'

' **Good idea Yugi.'**

'Well take your time.'

' **I will, but Yugi why do you think Grandpa is here?'**

'I don't know but I will try to figure that out.'

' **I want to go home'**

'I do too, but we can't leave yet'

' **Yugi will you sing the song?"**

'Whatever you want, but then, when you wake up, you have to play the song on your harp.'

' **Deal!'**

'Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high

There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby

Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue

And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true

Someday I'll wish upon a star

And wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where troubles melt like lemon drops

Away above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly

Birds fly over the rainbow

Why then, oh why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly

Beyond the rainbow

Why, oh why, can't I?'

' **Goodnight Yugi'**

'Goodnight Heba'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

'Yugi's Mind link' *Yugi's ancient fox language* (Yugi's double)

' **Heba's Mind link' *Heba's ancient fox** _ **language***_ **(Heba's double)**

 ****Both ancient fox language****

(Yami's POV)

I suddenly waked up hearing my brother Atem's snoring. I looked over and noticed that for the first time in 7 years, Atem and I were sleeping in the same bed. I looked at the golden clock and saw that it wasn't nearly even close to breakfast time. I got out of bed and walked to the door that leaded to Snow and Flame's room. When I opened the door I saw the weirdest thing ever. Snow and Flame was sleeping with a black fox that had three gold tails with purple on the tips, black ears with purple tips, golden paws, golden whiskers, and a purple nose. I walked to the bed and picked up the little fox, which caused Snow and Flame to wake up.

"What are you doing Yami?" Atem asked suddenly appearing behind me. I glared at him and walked back to my bed with the fox still in my arms. Atem fed Snow and Flame, then followed me back and looked at the little fox in my arms.

"What's that in your arms?" Atem asked me when I sat down. I started to pet the little fox waking it up.

"I don't know but he was sleeping with Snow and Flame." I answered and watched as the little fox started to stretch on my lap.

(Yugi's POV)!

Heba and I was talking when suddenly I felt a hand on my back, and I decided to wake up. I looked up and saw Prince Yami and Prince Atem were staring at me. I tried to jump out of Prince Yami's lap but he had me already in his grip before I even had the chance to jump off.

*Let go of me you disgusting demon!*

I growled at him but all he did was look at me like they had seen the most adorable thing in the galaxy.

"Aww it's so cute, but what language is it speaking? It doesn't sound like any other fox we have met before." Prince Yami asked Prince Atem, who looked very confused. I had forgotten that whenever I'm in my fox form I can only speak in the ancient fox language.

"No, but it does sound familiar to me." Atem answered back and I tried to sneak off again, but Prince Yami gripped my tail really tightly.

*You disgusting demon let go of my tail!*

I clawed at the hand that was on my tail but it didn't move. This had gotten me even angrier. I was biting Prince Yami's hand when I heard Prince Atem's voice.

"It sounds a lot like the language Yugi, Heba, and advisor Mutou were using yesterday." Prince Atem said while he was picking me up. I started to squirm but like Prince Yami he had a strong grip, maybe stronger.

"You're right Atem, maybe this little fox is from the FWC Kingdom. Do you think he came with Yugi and Heba?" Prince Yami asked his brother. I nodded my head and wagged my three tails. Prince Atem and Prince Yami looked at me surprised and I thought really hard to talk in normal tongue.

"My name is Hikari, and I'm just a little fox pet demon. I was sent to follow Master Yugi and Akari, my brother, was sent to follow Master Heba. But we got lost and can't find our Master Yugi and Master Heba. Can you help me?" I said with the cutest voice I had. Prince Atem and Prince Yami looked at each other. While they were thinking I made a second me with five tails, and I ordered it to go to the room Heba is in and transform into my human form.

'Heba I have an amazing plan!'

' **What?'**

'I'm in my fox form with three tails and I need you to make a double of yourself that is a fox with three tails. I know that you are still fighting of the magic that the Pharaoh put in you, but if we do this then we can gain even more info.'

' **Fine but only three tails'**

'Thank you Heba and your name is Akari'

' **You do know I'll be leaving my body to fight off the Pharaoh's magic alone'**

'Why is it taking you so long? One tail alone should be enough to take care of him'

' **It's not that he is a strong magic user, it's that he put a lot of magic in me'**

'That makes sense, so that he can keep taking control of whoever no matter how strong'

' **Exactly'**

'I'm sorry if I'm making you do something that will slow down your healing'

' **It's fine Yugi, just as long as we get info I'm fine with it'**

'Thanks'

' **No problem and my double is sitting in your lap, on my legs.'**

'Sorry!'

' **It's fine'**

"Hikari…Hikari….Hikari!" Prince Yami was calling me.

'I've got to go'

' **Ok bye'**

"Hikari!" Prince Yami and Prince Atem yelled at the same time. I looked up at them and saw that they were look at me worried.

"Yes?" I asked them. Prince Yami picked me up and walked out of the room with Prince Atem right behind him. I noticed that they were heading in the direction of the room Heba and my double was in.

"We know where your masters are." Prince Atem said to me and I made a face of excitement.

"Really you know where Master Yugi and Master Heba are?!" I jumped out of Prince Yami's arms and ran around the two Princes, filled with fake excitement. Prince Yami and Prince Atem watched me and chuckled.

"Yes we do so follow us." Prince Atem said and continued to walk, Prince Yami and I followed him. After we walked for a long time, we arrived at the room Heba, his fox double, and my human double was. I ran up to Heba's double and pounced on him.

"Akari!" I yelled and my double picked me up.

(Hikari don't do that you could hurt Akari!) I looked down at the floor and lowered my ears.

"I'm sorry master…I was just really excited…." I said and out of the corner I saw Prince Yami and Prince Atem whispering.

(You don't need to apologize to me.) I looked at Heba's double.

"I'm sorry Akari…I didn't mean to hurt you…if I did." I said and Heba's double smiled.

 **(It's fine Hikari we are brothers. We always fight.)** My double put me down and I walked over to Heba's double.

"I'm so happy I found you, Akari!" I said and licked Heba's double's cheek. Heba's double repeated the action and we both start jumped around my double. My double giggled and smiled at Prince Atem.

(Thank you so much Atem and Yami.) He smiled at Prince Yami as well, and they both shuddered. My double picked me and Heba's double, smiling. We wagged our multiple tails and licked my double's cheek.

"Um….well you're probably hungry right?" Prince Yami asked with a blush on his face. My double smiled and nodded.

"Why yes I am. Breakfast would be nice." My double put me and Heba's double down. Prince Yami grabbed my double's hand and dragged him out towards the dining hall. Heba's double and I looked at Atem. He looked back us and picked us up.

"Why was Prince Yami acting like that?" I asked Prince Atem confused a little and He started walking to the dining hall.

"He probably has a crush on your master, Yugi. He's got a problem with falling in love easily." He responded and my eyes widen. Heba's double and I busted out laughing. He looked at us confused.

"What's so funny?" He asked us and we stared at him.

"Master Yugi would never fall for a disgusting demon!" We growled at him and his eyes widened. He reached the door and shake his head.

"Well I hope Yami can get over his love then." He said and entered the dining hall with us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

'Yugi's Mind link' *Yugi's ancient fox language* (Yugi's double)

' **Heba's Mind link' *Heba's ancient fox** _ **language***_ **(Heba's double)**

 ****Both ancient fox language****

(Yugi's POV)

" _Well I hope Yami can get over his love then." He said and entered the dining hall with us._

I looked around from Prince Atem's arms and everyone was staring at us, some of them blushing. Grandpa looked furiously at me and I jumped out of Atem's arms followed by Heba's double. I walked to Grandpa and Heba's double and I jumped on his lap.

"What's wrong Master Mutou?" I asked tilting my head. He glared at me and pointed to where no one was looking. Heba's double and I looked and blushed. My mouth hung open at the sight of my double and Prince Yami kissing. Atem walked up to us and looked at me, smirking.

"What were you saying?" Atem asked me and I glared at him.

' **Yugi why am I seeing your double kissing the pale prince?'**

'I don't know! I must have accidentally gave it my tail that needs to absorb life force.'

' **That would explain why the prince is getting paler'**

I looked at Prince Yami and freaked out he was losing his color and quick. I tried running to him but Atem picked me up.

"Don't interrupt them." He said and I started struggling.

"I would stop them now if I were you! Master Yugi is draining Prince Yami's life force! He doesn't like him he's eating breakfast!" That got the whole room's attention and Seth and Mahad got up. They ran over to Prince Yami and my double, pulling them apart. Mahad had Prince Yami who was breathing heavy and Seth had my double who was glaring at him. I jumped out of Prince Atem's arms and walked over to my double. I growled loudly and my double stopped struggling, glaring at me.

(Shut up!) I gasped and backed up from my double, forgetting for a second that I was the original.

' **Yugi should we stop this plan now?'**

'Yeah I don't want my double resisting later.'

' **Yeah and more magic is trying to take over me again. I need my tails back.'**

'Yeah you can take them.'

Heba's double disappeared and everyone gasped. I growled at my double again and he growled back. Everyone was watching us.

"Learn your place you copy!" I screamed and everyone gasped. Yami looked at me and was confused.

"Copy?" Yami asked sounding hurt and was tearing up. I glared at him and turned back into my human form.

"What did you think I liked you? Ha that's a joke! But thanks for the meal you probably taste amazing if my double couldn't stop eating your life force." I said and my double disappeared. It was true though Prince Yami's life force was so delicious. I wanted more and more and more the taste was the best thing in the universe. I was drooling and I looked at Yami who was crying his eyes out.

"Thanks for breakfast!" I walked out of the dining hall, hearing Yami's crying. I went to the room they gave us and sat on the bed.

' **Yugi? Why are you so happy?'**

'His life force is the best I've ever tasted.'

' **Be careful Yugi you know what the council says about getting addicted to demons'**

'I know I'll become his servant if I'm not careful.'

I heard a knock and looked at the door.

"Yugi!" It sounded like Prince Atem but he sounded furious.

"Come in!" I called out and the door slammed open. Atem stomped towards me and I smirked. He grabbed me by my shirt.

"WHY DID YOU KISS MY BROTHER IF YOU DIDN"T LIKE HIM?!" He screamed and my ears started ringing.

"First off I didn't kiss him my DOUBLE did, also he only did it because I accidentally gave him my tail that needs life energy. I'm sorry if your brother falls in love so easily." I said and Atem growled at me. He threw me at the wall and I screamed.

"And I'm sorry no one in this kingdom cares about you!" He walked over to me and kicked me. I screamed and he grabbed me by my hair. Someone suddenly gasped but I couldn't see them.

"Y-you're majesty? What are you doing?" A voice I somehow recognized and Atem looked at whoever it was.

"Nurse Mutou it's nothing I'm just teaching this fox a lesson!" Atem said and I gasped. I started cry and got out of Atem's hold, looking at the lady who entered. She looked at me and started crying, covering her mouth. Atem looked at us confused. The council, Yami, Grandpa, and the pharaoh were at the door.

"M-Mom?" I said crying and smiling. She ran up to me and hugged me tightly, crying. Everyone, except Grandpa, gasped.

"Yugi! My boy! What are you doing here?" Mom asked me and I couldn't speak I was so happy. I stood up and walked over to Heba's body.

"We were brought here and I think Heba should be here too." I said and kissed Heba, everyone gasped, except Grandpa and Mom. He opened his eyes and looked around, spotting Mom. He started crying and Mom walked over to us hugging us again.

"I missed you two so much. I never thought I'd see you two ever again." Mom said crying still. We wiped away her tears and smiled. She wiped her tears and smiles as well

"Nurse Mutou? Are you a fox demon?" The Pharaoh asked and she shook her head.

"No I'm a werewolf your majesty. Their father was a fox demon and I'm sorry for never telling you my sons were from the kingdoms enemy. I just didn't want to be shunned from this kingdom as well." Mom said and bowed to the Pharaoh. We watched as everyone took in all the info.

"Wait Ms. Mutou does that mean that these two are the ones you would always talk about?" Yami asked and Grandpa walked over to Mom, nodding.

"Yes she Sarah is my daughter in law." Grandpa said and smiled, everyone looked at them shocked. Mom looked at Heba and me again.

"Yugi and Heba will you show me your beautiful forms?" Mom asked and we both looked at each other.

"Mom we love you and all, but that could be risky." Heba said and mom started to cry.

"B-but I haven't seen you in forever it's been 12 years. You two are all grown up and aren't my 3 year old babies." Mom continued crying and we sighed, looking at Grandpa.

"You two may do it. The Pharaoh won't lock you up." Grandpa said and we nodded, standing up. Everyone watched us and we kissed each other, we took off each other's earing. We started to shift and shut our eyes, in pain. Transforming into our true forms always hurt. We finished our transformations after ten minutes, panting and crying. Everyone was looking at us worryingly but we smiled.

Heba's true form is a larger than normal sized gold fox, with his gold ears tipped black, his paws are purple, his nose is black, and his ten tails are purple with black tips. My fox form is a larger than normal sized black fox, with my black ears tipped purple, my gold paws, purple nose, and my ten tails are gold with purple on the tip. Mom hugged us both and everyone gasped at our forms.

"My boys you're so beautiful!" Mom said and Yami and Atem walked over to us. They ran their hands through our fur and we purred.

"That must have hurt a lot you two seemed to be in so much pain." Atem said and we nodded, panting. Atem and Yami looked at each other and back at us.

"Hun…..gry….." Heba and I panted and pounced, me on Yami and Heba on Atem. We kissed the prince we pounced and everyone gasped. Yami's life force is so good I don't want to stop, it's even better than when I got it from my double.

"Yugi. Heba." Grandpa said and patted our heads. We got off Yami and Heba and sat down. We looked at each other and nodded.

"G-grandpa….we want to stay here for a while…." Heba and I said with a smiled and the rest of the room gasped.


End file.
